September
(Mashup) |artist = (Equinox Stars) |year = 1978 (2016) |mode = Trio (Classic) Solo (Sweat Version) |dg = / / (Classic) (Sweat Version) |alt = Disco Fitness Version |mashup = Sweatember (JDU) |nogm = 3 (Classic) 4 (Alternative) 3 (Mashup) |pc = / / Yellow/Dark Red/Green (Beta) Cerise Red (Alternative) |gc=Blue/Orange/Pink (Classic) Deep Carrot Orange (Alternative) |lc=Redhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YiLJNgKyRmc Hot Pink (Sweat Version) |pictos= 113 (Classic) 151 (Disco Fitness Version) 104 (Mashup) |perf = Classic Jerky Jessy (P1) Audrey Hurtis (P2) Yohann Hebi Daher (P3) Sweat Gaurav Kadam}} "September" 'by ''Earth, Wind & Fire, covered by Equinox Stars in-game, is featured on Just Dance 2017 and Just Dance Now. Appearance of the Dancers Classic The lead dancer is a woman and the backup dancers are men. '''P1 P1 has black and yellow flat top hair and wears black and yellow sunglasses, a red and gold glittery loose pullover, black shiny pants, and green sneakers. 'P2' P2 has black hair and wears a green cap, black and yellow sunglasses, a red glittery jacket, a green low cut shirt, black high waist leggings, and red glitter high heel boots. 'P3' P3 has black hair in a bun and wears black and yellow sunglasses, a green shirt with a red V shape on it, black leggings, and orange sneakers. Septemberp1.png|P1 SeptP2.png|P2 SeptemberP3.png|P3 Disco Fitness Version The Disco Fitness coach is a boy with black, curly hair and a sky blue bandana on his forehead. He wears a cerise red gym suit with no sleeves, a sky blue belly warmer and golden, glittery highlights. He also wears a sky blue wrist warmer on his left arm, a carrot orange glove and a pair of cerise red boots. Background Classic The background is a red space (similar to Lights) with numerous flowing sparkles (almost identical to Let's Groove with the stars). The dancers' outlines are multiplied outward. Circular discs with yellow pebbles are seen pumping outward to the trio. An inward pink and yellow spiral is also found. The yellow pebbles in the spirals are actually trumpets. There is also at the beginning a spaceship that is made of trumpets, since the song's instrument is trumpets aswell as other instruments. Disco Fitness Version The routine starts with a light desire pink background where a hill of salmon pink bars creates and pulses to the beat. Then, the background is overwhelmed by various animations, such as light blue swirls, golden glittery highlights, the words REMEMBER and SEPTEMBER (whose letters faintly shake and get covered in glitter during certain parts of the dance), circles, triangles, a light blue road and a curvy violet line with the letters of the word SEPTEMBER on it. At the end, the routine fades off and gives way to a black screen. Gold Moves Classic There are three Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: P1: Shake your hands looking to P3. P2: Shake your hands looking at the front. P3: Shake your hands looking to P1. SeptemberGoldMove.png|All Gold Moves SeptemberGoldMoveInGame.gif|Gold Move in-game Disco Fitness There are 4 Gold Moves in the Disco Fitness version. Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4: swing your forearms to both sides. Gold Move 3: slightly shake your hands four times, moving them steadily down. 89282e9b53b8a6840f82816d6a8fe31b.png|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 1fbjqs.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2 and 4 52148a66f5668bfc7b2952c2df5b5744.png|Gold Move 3 1fbjrv.gif|Gold Move 3 Mashup There are 3 Gold Moves in the Mashup: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Put your right arm up while kicking. (Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing)) Gold Move 2 Lower your hands quickly. (I Kissed a Girl) (Sweat) FYM_GM_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 IKissedSWTGM1.png|Gold Move 2 File:Gold_Move_1_and_3-_Sept.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game File:-------------.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Mashup September has a mashup playable through Just Dance Unlimited with the theme "Sweatember". It contains dancer from sweat routines, and Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now). Dancers * Ghostbusters (Sweat) * Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) GM1 * Just Dance (Sweat) * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) GM2 * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Gentleman (Sweat) * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Gentleman (Sweat) * Just Dance (Sweat) * Movement is Happiness (Find Your Thing) 'GM3' * Limbo (Sweat) * It’s You (Sweat) * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Gentleman (Sweat) * Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now) ''(Remake) * ''Gentleman (Sweat) * Limbo (Sweat) * I Kissed a Girl (Sweat) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) * It’s You (Sweat) * Limbo (Sweat) * Ghostbusters (Sweat) Trivia *This is the third song by Earth, Wind & Fire in the series after Boogie Wonderland and Let’s Groove. **This is also the second song that Equinox Stars have covered, the first being Let's Groove. *This song is supposedly in Just Dance 2017 in memory of lead singer who died during the game's development. *In the preview, a beta gold move is seen that is not present in the E3 demo. Also, the gold move pictogram does not have a golden outline. Additionally, the pictograms were yellow, red and green instead of blue, gold and pink. *P2's sunglasses are similar those of P2 from Hey Mama. They were both performed by Audrey Hurtis. *P2 slightly resembles the P2 of Hey Mama in terms of facial expressions and body figure. *''September's Mashup was released for one day on [[Just Dance Unlimited|''Just Dance Unlimited]] for ''Just Dance 2016''. **This is the first song on Just Dance Unlimited to have a theme for the song's mashup. *In the Mashup, the background changes color too late. *Both the Classic and the Aerobic's versions have the titular month throughout the song in the background. **However, this happens a few seconds after the beginning of the song during the classic mode. *In the Classic routine, P3's glove is surrounded by a orange, wavy, aura-like outline. P1 and P2's gloves do not have such outlines. *When September was first released on Just Dance Now along with ''Don't Stop Me Now'', ''Run the Night'' and [[Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)]], the song didn't appear in the ''Songs S-Z section, nor in the Recently added section and in the Trios playlist. Gallery Septembersqu.png|''September'' Septemberalt.png|''September'' (Disco Fitness) SeptemberMU_Cover_Phone.jpg|''September'' (Mashup) AFCSD.PNG|''September'' on the Just Dance 2017 menu (E3 2016) 0000006b.png| cover 0000010b.png|Disco Fitness's cover September_cover@2x.jpg| cover SeptemberP2Ava.png|P2's Avatar 200520.png|Golden avatar 300520.png|Diamond avatar SeptemberALTAva.png|Sweat Avatar Jd17-toptracks-preview-equinoxstars-september-gif.gif|Gameplay teaser September hd screenshot2.jpg|Gameplay September hd screenshot3.jpg|Gameplay 2 artwork.just-dance-2017.642x720.2016-06-14.1.png|P1 artwork.just-dance-2017.555x720.2016-06-14.47.png|P2 artwork.just-dance-2017.950x720.2016-06-14.44.png|P3 September beta gm.png|Beta Gold Move and Pictogram colors IMG 4673.jpg|Behind the scenes (Fitness version) SeptemberPictoSprite.png|Pictograms Videos Earth, Wind & Fire - September Just Dance 2017 (Soundtrack) September by Equinox Stars September - Just Dance 2017 Just Dance 2016 - September (MASHUP) - 5 stars Just Dance 2017 - September Alternativa September - Just Dance Now References Site Navigation es:September